mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chou-Chou
Chou-Chou is the main character of the game and wants to conquer the seven worlds. Each of her forms either has an ornament in her hair or a hat. The word Chou-Chou name comes from a French, meaning a hair tie or scrunchie. Biography She is an "undisputed god" and tends to expand her title often. She wants to conquer the seven worlds by turning the hero and demon lord into her peons. She can make her enemies into her peons by moe-killing them. However, heroes and demon lords don't change into a shampuru. She took the G-Castle from Ryuto after turning him in her peon. She can also change between 8 forms, her standard form being Ego and the other Sadist, Graceful, Ditz, Mascochist, Terse, Bipolar and Hyper to Moe kill her enemies. Appearances and Personalities Ego This is Chou-chou's basic form. In this form Chou-Chou has pink hair with two pigtails in the back and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a pair of shoes used for walking home after school, black thigh high stockings, a red skirt, two red ribbons in her hair, a white and red sleeveless top with matching sleves both detatched and a red ascot with a gold accessory with her trademark symbol. Personality-wise she acts like a spoiled yet carefree child. When she wants something she gets it even by force if necessary. She does however show kindness and compassion when necessary. Egos unique innate skill is Vainglory Chou chou's Unique special skill Is sevens impact (this is the stats table to when increased to LV 999 via mugen field store.) *note* these stats dont change, even when form is changed. Sadist Chou-chou in her Sadist form. This is considered her red form. She is tall and busty with long red hair reaching down to her thighs and pink eyes. She wears a biker-gang style outfit which is mostly mauve and white and has adornments that look like a pair of angry eyes. The outfit itself consists of knee-high boots, fishnet stockings, a garterbelt, hot pants, a biker gang hat, a belt, a coat with long tails, a pair of earrings and long, fingerless gloves. Personalitywise, she is a pure sadist who loves to torture her male victims with her voluptuous body to the point where they would burst and enjoy it saying things like "I'll tease you until you burst. I hope you last until morning!". This strong personality has won over the heart of Princess Sandy when her body was taken over by the Demon Lord of Sun World after finding out that her type is a woman of 20 something with long dark hair and two double-D breasts. She toyed with the desires of Soul Skyheart when she wore a bikini that did not cover anything up but rather hold things in place as such she won him over. Since then Sandy, on occasion, begs Chou-chou to change into this form when possible. She Despite her appearance she hates spicy food and loves sweets. However woe befalls those who know her secrets. Bipolar Chou-Chou in her Bipolar form. This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her orange form. Her physical appearance consists of an average bust, brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair is tied in pigtails by two black ribbons so one could guess she has waist-length hair. Her outfit is near similar to that of a black baby-doll waitress dress with yellow buttons, wears orange wristbands with black frills thigh high black boots with orange heels and orange straps with white frills and the infinity symbol and a garterbelt. Part of the skirt of the dress is cut to reveal her thighs. Also, her collor is tied with a black string and has the same infinity adornment. Personalitywise, she is bipolar, meaning she is difficult to read by saying things she does not mean most of the time. Saying things like "It doesn't have to be you!" or "I don't care, idiot!". Aside from this rude behavior she likes children though she does not want anyone to know that fact. On Metal World, she changes into this form and commands that the Dimensional God, who was considered the Demon Lord, stop his countdown. Dees Vanguard, the hero, fought with Chou-Chou over this logic: Chou-Chou wanted to make it her peon but Dees wanted it destroyed. This argument became a proverbial in a tug of war between the two stubborn girls. This caused the Dimension God to overload as it was confused about which orders to follow. Chou-chou won in the end and made the Overlord and Dees her peons thanks to this form. Also because she used her other forms in the first five worlds, this was the only one left to use. Ditz Chou-Chou in her Ditz form. This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her yellow form. In this form She has thigh-long, wavy, yellow hair, blue eyes and a fair bust size. The front of her hair has two curls on both sides and an ahoge on top Her outfit consists of a white cap, a white dress over an orange dress with the collar tied with an orange string and an orange girdle tied with white strings, along with white boots with orange heels. The front of her dress is torn revealing the orange underdress so it is tied with the same infinity symbols Chou-Chou always wears. She also appears to be wearing a pair of cufflinks resembling the same infinity symbol. Personalitywise, she is a ditz true to form. She will often stare off into space during an important conversation and have no clue what is going on around her. She will often say things like "What should I do? Should I walk around?" or "It was over before I knew what was going on." In short, sheis the stereotypical dumb blonde who is lost in her own little world. In Water World, Chou-Chou used this form to subdue the Demon Lord who was cold and half asleep. She offered to warm him with her body, tried to coerce him into sleeping with her andshe tried to play cute with the demon. He eventually submitted to Chou-Chou's ditzy behavior and became her peon but became a Shampuru unlike Alys,Shirogane and Sandy. Hyper Chou-Chou in her Hyper form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her green form. In this form she has green hair she wears in pigtails and red eyes with giant sparlkes indicating how excited she always is. Her outfit consists of hair ties with her infinity symbol, a three layered shirt of white light and dark teal, giant baggy pants with suspenders, black and white striped socks, and white shoes with black soles. Personalitywise, she is hyper true to form, like a five year old that has had too much sugar and who just wants to do nothing but play and she plays rough. She also hates sitting around and is very impatient. In Tree World, after defeating Sharuru, whose power as a demon lord had awakened in large part to Belleria, Chou-chou transforms into this form after hearing that Sharuru likes girls who are like her sister, Welsh. Chou-Chou puts on some clothes that look like Welsh's and she does a hero pose in order to bring Sharuru back to her senses. However Sharuru says it's not exactly like Welsh and Welsh gives her some pointers on how the hero pose is done. After a few tries, Chou-Chou finally gets it right and makes Sharuru laugh saying it's like there are two Welsh's. After successfully curbing the demon lord power in Sharuru, Chou-Chou makes her and Welsh her peons. Masochist Chou-Chou in her Masochist form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her blue form. In this form she has blue hair and yellowish grey eyes that often tear up. She mostly wears a collar to signify how badly she wants to be teased or tortured and a blue hairband that is tied unevenly. In terms of attire she wears a blue baby-doll dress with a thigh-high hem, and a white overdress tied with blue ribbons, black stockings and blue and white shoes. Both the collar and a belt buckle have the infinity symbol of Chou-Chou's design. Personlalitywise, she is Chou-Chou's timid personality. The very opposite of Chou-Chou's sadist form. This form of Chou-Chou actually wants to be bullied. Anytime someone talks to her she appologizes by saying "sorry" and is even intimidated by the Shampuru. She would often feel ecstacy when someone calls her names and she hates people who treat her with kindness and compassion. In Fire World, after subduing Elka with her Graceful form, Chou-Chou transforms into this form to subjugate Alys, the demon lord of Fire World. Realizing she likes maids, Altis dresses up Chou-Chou in a maid outfit and Alys thinks it's adorable. Chou-Chou repeatedly apologizes to Alys and says she can treat her anyway she wants. Alys herself tries to resist but Chou-Chou's masochistioc charms were too much to handle so she eventually gave in to Chou-Chou's charms and became Chou-Chou's Peon. Note: Her hairband is tied very unevenly, her "antenna" hair humorously makes the tie seem even. Graceful Chou-Chou in her Graceful form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her indigo form. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has her hair with a white ribbon. She wears a shoulderless indigo and white kimono with long coattails, a pair of sleeves tied by yellow fibers Chou-Chou also considers this her "boring personallity" In the mugen field She is the one that often eplains things to chou chous party in more clear concise manner and explains the inner workings of the mugen field. "We normally share our memories and experiences with the one called chou chou." "However, merely sharing does not allow our personal wishes to be granted that's why we created this space." Further in the mugen field edit The party say she is the easiest to talk to and has the most normal personallity, Doppelganger side story edit Gracefuls Unique Innate is Clear eyes Terse This form of Chou-Chou is considered her violet form. She has long, lilac hair and yellow eyes. Battle Each form has their own favored weapons and skills. In addition, her moe's also have different elemental attack properties: Ego has no attribute, Sadist is fire, Bipolar is Earth, Ditz is Light, Hyper is Wind, Masochist is Ice, Graceful is Lightning, and Terse is Darkness. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters